zackandbrooklynfandomcom-20200215-history
Zack
"Yaahoo! I'm a cowboy!" ~ Zack's iconic line when excited Zack White is one of two main protagonists and one half of the most elite secret peacekeepers in the world along with his best friend and younger brother, Brooklyn. He is much more of a brute than Brooklyn's stealthy approaches to missions although Brooklyn usually goes with Zack's approaches if the enemy is doing something incredibly evil, although there has been an exception in the past. Personality: Zack has a very complex personality. Most of the time he is level headed but when in deep conflict with guns blazing he loses his train of thought and can be anything from extremely emotional to a vicious monster. He likes cracking jokes especially when he was younger, which is a reason why him and Brooklyn took such a liking to each other in WW3. One of his weaknesses was when seeing civilians in danger he would immediately try his very hardest to rescue them and if witnessing them killed he would immediately kill the enemy responsible regardless of the odds (especially if they were hurting a woman). He liked shouting war cries very often when in the heat of battle. Most of the time he is kind and level headed but when things hit the fan he can be mean or his judgement may be clouded heavily. He is a very chivalrous gentleman as well. Kills: It is unknown how many enemies Zack has killed, but he says its 59,397 exactly. He has also killed many wanted terrorist leaders and others. He killed the 46th American president when in a furious rage about Kane's "death", he shot him in the head with a FN Five Seven. However this president was widely hated for being the worst president in American history, (even more than Donald Trump.) He also killed Denley's Killer by carving him over 100 times with a machete and then threw his body into a fire. He also tracked down the man who crippled Brooklyn after him in hiding and broke every bone in his body starting with his legs then beat the life out of him, burnt his body and then finished him by stabbing him in the head with the same machete he killed Denley's killer with. He also killed over 80 very wanted terrorists. Weaponry: Zack has had a lot of weaponry over the years. He mostly uses shotguns and LMGs when in battle. He had a special affinity for Russian made weapons. All his weapons he's used a lot over the years: Firearms: Shotguns: * SPAS-12 * Remington 870MCS * AA-12 * KSG * Olympia (Rarely) Assault Rifles: * Custom M4 * Custom M16 * AK-47 * M1 Garand * M14 * FN SCAR-H * G3 SMGs: * MP40 * MP5 * MP7 * MAC-10 * Uzi * FN P90 * UMP45 Pistols: * FN Five Seven * Raging Bull * Desert Eagle * M1911 * CZ-75 * Taurus Judge Sniper Rifles: * PSG1 * Dragunov * Steyr Scout Other Equipment: * The Sandwich (His knife) * Incendiary Grenades * Smoke Grenades * Flashbangs * Frag Grenades * Breaching Charges (Sometimes has masterkeys, flamethrowers and grenade launchers under his guns)